


Warm Embrace Between Devilish Arms

by b10f3m4l3



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, pre-jenny's death, trans!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b10f3m4l3/pseuds/b10f3m4l3
Summary: After being outed to her father, and manipulated by near-every man in her life (to carry palimcests, to never c-m, to perform deeds she never wanted to do), Jenny Spells seeks solace in the firey arms of her most trusted friend, Hot Hands O'Malley. This is the last conversation she and him had, before she was slaughted in the street by her car thieves.
Relationships: Hot Spells, Jenny Spells/Hot Hands O'Malley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Warm Embrace Between Devilish Arms

"Have you ever been in love, Jon?" It wasn't these words that Jenny thought she would hear escape O'Malley's lips. She didn't know what she expected, maybe a quip, or a complaint about how they had to practice dancing in front of this creepy palimpsest (of course, they didn't have a choice, she never had a choice). 

"It's okay, Hot Hands, you can call me Jenny now, dad found out." Jenny said, deftly avoiding the question presented to her. She saw the breath catch in O'Malley's throat as his hand raised to pick at his gently curling horns, his favourite nervous fidget.  
He seemed at a loss for words as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, desperate to find some words of comfort, or concern.  
  
"No, Hot, it didn't go well," Jenny began, scuffing her hooves into the cold concrete floor, "I'm sleeping here tonight."  
  
O'Malley drew air in through his teeth and tried his best to not look very awkward. He failed miserably, to Jenny's dismay. Her face fell. He saw this, and began a speech  
"Shit, Jen, I- I'm really sorry. You know, you could stay at mine, I only have one bed but I could sleep on the couch and-"  
The male tiefling trailed off as he saw the silent, boiling tears dropping down Jenny's weeping face. She moved her hand up to wipe them off her scarlet cheeks, but O'Malley was already brushing them away with his scorching thumb. His other orange hand, trailing to blue up the wrist, creeped towards her's.  
Their hands gripped as if each was holding the other over a cliff, but secretly as not to let the others see. She could feel her perspiration boil and float away as steam.  
  
"Mal, you... You care about me so much. Why care about a freak like me?" Jenny spoke her words like a plead, her broken tail swinging sorrowfully behind her back. O'Malley took a cursory glance around, and drew the smaller tiefling into a big, strong hug, wrapping her in his strong arms. Her face, crushed against his chest, blushed a deeper shade of red than it already was, and she could feel that O'Malley's cheeks had turned ocean-blue.  
"I asked you, have you ever fallen in love with anyone before, Jen? I didn't ask that for no reason." He said, tentatively.  
  
"Jenny. I...I really like you. And I love you. Like, love-love you. I love you so much I feel like I'm on fire, and not in the normal way."  
  
Jenny eased her way out of his bear hug, brushing herself off, and looked into his eyes.  
"I love-love you too, O'Malley. More than anyone." She confessed. Hot Hand's eyes welled up with tears.  
At a loss for words, he swooped on and planted a searing kiss upon Jenny's lips. Grinning like a madman, he swept her off her feet and span her around, all the while quietly chanting "I love Jenny Spells! I love Jenny Spells!".  
Glee shone from him like heat from flame. Jenny grinned as she held him tighter, maybe the future wouldn't be so bad after all. The celebration was cut short as the familiar growl of Jenny's car erupted outside, and shouts and jeers erupted from the gang as thieves absconded with the vehicle.  
"I guess we better get that." Said Jenny, smiling into her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Of course, Jen," O'Malley replied, "And after this? We'll have forever together, me and you, in love."


End file.
